The NIA guidelines for non-mandatory cores state: "the NIA, through the ADRC, will support additional cores that provide opportunities for scientific accomplishments beyond those attainable solely through support of the mandatory cores". The Aims of the Neuroimaging Core of this ADRC grant meet these criteria. Each of the 4 Aims proposed delineates a general area of pertinent research which will be facilitated by the activities of the Neuroimaging Core. In Aim #1 the Neuroimaging ore will provide research support to the Clinical Core. In Aims #2-#4, the activities of the Core are of a developmental nature with the objective of applying three promising new MRI technologies to the study of aging and AD. Four Specific Aims are proposed: Specific Aim #1: To provide quantitative MRI measurements in the Jacksonville minority population study. Specific Aim #2: To apply a new MR technique developed at Mayo--magnetic resonance elastography--to studies of aging and AD. Specific Aim #3: To apply new techniques for MRI motion correction to studies of aging and AD. Specific Aim #4: To apply high field (3 Tesla) MRI to studies of aging and AD.